Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'or et d'argent
by lillysatine
Summary: Les mystérieuses cités d'or.Dix ans après la fin du dessin animé, Mendoza revient à Barcelone pour honorer sa promesse. Slash MendozaEsteban


Auteur : Satine

Dessin animé : les mystérieuses cités d'or

Genre : slash (Mendoza/ Esteban)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Dix ans après la fin du dessin animé, Mendoza revient à Barcelone pour honorer sa promesse.

_**TOUS LES TRESORS NE SONT PAS D'OR ET D'ARGENT**_

Barcelone.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds.

Telle fut ma première pensée en débarquant de la Victoria, la caravelle sur laquelle j'occupais le poste de navigateur.

Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien j'avais pensé à cette ville et plus particulièrement à lui.

Esteban.

Il y avait dix ans que nous nous étions quittés.

Lui pour poursuivre sa quête des six autres cités d'or en compagnie de ses amis et moi pour rentrer en Espagne avec l'or que je venais de trouver.

Quiconque aurait alors pu penser qu'ayant amassé cette fortune, je prendrais ma retraite et m'installerait dans un port où je profiterais allègrement des plaisirs de la vie.

Comme Sancho et Pedro.

Et bien non.

Je ne pouvais me contenter de cette vie.

J'avais besoin d'aventures mais surtout, la mer me manquait.

C'est pour cela que j'avais repris le chemin des flots et que je continuais à naviguer sur différents bateaux.

Comme actuellement sur la Victoria, caravelle faisant route vers les Indes.

J'avais choisi cette dernière pour deux raisons, même si je n'en aurais jamais avoué qu'une.

La première était que la caravelle faisait escale à Barcelone et que je voulais honorer ma promesse de revoir Esteban.

La deuxième, plus sentimentale, était parce qu'elle portait le même nom que la caravelle de Magellan sur laquelle je me trouvais lorsque j'avais sauvé Esteban des eaux.

Je sais, je suis pathétique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà enfin à Barcelone, la ville où tout a commencé.

J'avais souvent songé à y revenir car je voulais le revoir et honorer ainsi notre promesse mais les caprices de la vie et du destin m'avaient toujours empêché de satisfaire à cette volonté.

Enfin, tout ceci est oublié.

Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai bien l'intention de retrouver mon cher Esteban.

Quand nous nous étions quittés, ce n'était qu'un enfant mais qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et j'avais hâte de le revoir.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la taverne où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois et lieu de rendez-vous de notre promesse, je me demandais s'il serait là.

Mais dans mon for intérieur, j'en doutais.

Au cours des années passées, j'avais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, beaucoup pensé à lui et à ses amis et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait du fonder une famille avec la petite Zia et que tous les deux avaient dû s'installer dans le village de cette dernière.

Il y avait donc peu de chances que je le revoie ici.

Mais qui sait ?

J'entrais dans la taverne et commandais.

Je commençais à boire tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires autour de moi.

Soudain, quelqu'un entre dans la taverne, je regarde le nouvel arrivant et je me fige.

C'est lui.

Il ne m'a pas vu et j'en profite pour le regarder.

En dix ans, il a terriblement changé.

Il a beaucoup grandi et atteint désormais presque ma taille.

Il est toujours aussi mince mais je devine les muscles cachés sous ses vêtements.

Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et il a désormais les trais fermes et décidés d'un homme adulte.

Il a toujours ses yeux bleus pétillants et ses cheveux sont maintenant plus longs puisqu'ils lui arrivent aux épaules.

En un mot, il est superbe et malgré moi, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

Pour moi, ce qui est étonnant n'est pas cette réaction face à un membre de mon sexe car, même si je l'ai toujours très bien caché, les femmes ne m'ont jamais attiré mais plutôt ma réaction face à quelqu'un que j'avais, je le pensais, toujours considéré comme un petit frère.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à cette ligne de pensée qu'il me voit et que son visage s'illumine.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il se jette dans mes bras.

Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien et sans en comprendre la raison, je me sens bien.

Je le serre à mon tour avant de me dégager gentiment.

Puis, je l'entraîne vers une table pour discuter.

La soirée passe comme un rêve tellement je suis content de le revoir.

Il veut tout savoir de ma vie ces dernières années et je le lui raconte.

Je lui explique ma soif d'aventures et le fait que la mer me manquait.

Je lui parle de Sancho et Pedro qui profitent au maximum de leur nouvelle richesse et qui sont très heureux comme ça.

Et je lui demande à mon tour ce qu'il a fait.

Il m'explique qu'ils ont longtemps cherché les autres cités d'or mais qu'au bout d'un moment, ils ont renoncé et sont retournés vivre dans le village de Zia.

Il y a vécu heureux un moment mais un jour, la situation s'est dégradée et il a été obligé de partir.

Je ressens sa peine et je veux l'empêcher de m'en parler mais il m'arrête en me disant qu'il en a besoin.

Il me raconte que la situation s'est envenimée le jour où il a appris que Tao aimait Zia qui elle-même était amoureuse de lui.

Je ne suis pas étonné d'entendre ces mots car à l'époque de nos aventures, Zia ne voyait qu'Esteban et a même essayé à un moment de le monter contre moi.

Mais passons.

Il continue en m'expliquant qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu les sentiments de ses amis jusqu'au jour où Zia lui a fait sa déclaration.

Il avait été tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pas réagi quand elle avait commencé à l'embrasser.

Et puis Tao était arrivé et les avait vus.

Ce dernier avait été furieux et la solide amitié entre les deux garçons avait failli disparaître.

Mais Esteban lui avait alors expliqué qu'il aimait la jeune fille seulement comme une amie, comme la sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Inutile de dire que Zia n'avait pas apprécié du tout et un froid s'était alors installé entre les deux amis.

Fatigué de cette tension entre lui et la jeune fille et du léger ressentiment que Tao ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard à cause de ses sentiments, il avait alors pris la décision de partir et de retourner à Barcelone.

Cela avait été la fin du trio inséparable.

Lorsqu'il termina son histoire, je pus sentir sa souffrance et en voyant des larmes couler sur son visage, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Alors, sans y penser, je levais la main vers son visage pour y effacer tendrement ces dernières.

Esteban me regarda d'un air étonné et son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire, il me dit merci.

Je lui souris en retour.

Il continua alors son histoire.

Rentré à Barcelone à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il avait décidé de devenir instituteur et enseignait maintenant aux enfants défavorisés.

Il me dit qu'il adorait ses élèves et qu'il était heureux comme ça.

J'étais content pour lui car il avait réussi sa vie.

Mais il y a une chose que je voulais savoir.

Comment savait-il que je reviendrais à Barcelone ?

Il rougit et m'expliqua qu'il savait que je tiendrais ma promesse et que je le retrouverais un jour dans cette taverne.

Et de ce fait, chaque jour après la classe, il allait fidèlement y faire un tour.

Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir et aujourd'hui, sa patience était enfin récompensée.

J'aurais voulu rester avec lui toute la nuit mais la taverne allait fermer et il devait rentrer chez lui pour dormir un peu s'il voulait être en forme demain pour ses élèves.

Je le quittais avec regrets mais avant de partir, nous décidâmes de nous retrouver après sa classe dans la taverne.

Je n'avais qu'une semaine avant que la Victoria ne reparte en direction des Indes mais j'avais bien l'intention de profiter un maximum de sa compagnie.

Le lendemain prit trop de temps à venir et je cachais ma joie quand arriva enfin l'heure de le retrouver.

Cette soirée ne fut pas différente de la précédente.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

De nos aventures ensemble, des siennes avec ses anciens amis et de mes voyages sur la mer.

La semaine passa ainsi.

Chaque jour, je le voyais et chaque jour, mon cœur explosait de tendresse à le voir.

Même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde.

La veille de mon départ, je sentais qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose mais qu'il hésitait.

Nous avions tellement parlé de tout et de rien que j'étais perplexe sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

Mais il y en avait un dont nous n'avions pas parlé et ce fut celui-là qu'il aborda.

Les relations avec le sexe opposé.

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité et puis je me lançais.

Je lui dis que je préférais les hommes et que de toute ma vie, je n'avais eu qu'une seule amante et que c'était la mer.

Je craignais un peu sa réaction car les hommes qui aiment les hommes ne sont pas vraiment appréciés par l'Eglise catholique.

Mais il me sourit simplement et me remercia de ma confiance.

Il voulut savoir alors si j'avais un homme dans ma vie.

Dans mon cœur, je savais très bien la vérité mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Alors je lui dis que non.

Il parut déçu et légèrement triste mais n'insista pas.

Ce soir là, nous nous dîmes adieu et je lui promis que si je revenais un jour à Barcelone, j'irais le voir.

Je le quittais en ayant l'impression de perdre mon cœur et mon âme tellement je me sentais vide.

Je me couchais le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, il pleuvait et le temps était en adéquation parfaite avec mon humeur.

J'étais triste et malheureux.

Le capitaine du vaisseau, un homme que je respecte énormément car il est juste, vint alors me voir.

Il me demanda si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un pendant notre escale car il avait vraiment eu l'impression que j'étais tombé amoureux tellement j'avais été joyeux et de bonne humeur.

Je le regardais stupidement.

Je ne pouvais être amoureux.

Et puis de toute façon, j'avais encore plein d'aventures à vivre et de trésors à découvrir.

Je ne pouvais rester avec quelqu'un.

Sa prochaine phrase m'étonna.

Il me dit que tous les trésors n'étaient pas d'or et d'argent et que je devais bien regarder au fonds de mon cœur si je ne voulais pas perdre le trésor que j'y avais découvert.

Cette phrase me fit réfléchir.

Je regardais alors tout au fond de moi pour tenter de comprendre mes sentiments.

Et en imaginant alors ma vie sans Esteban à mes côtés, je compris que je l'aimais et que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

Je tenais à lui depuis qu'il avait douze ans et récemment, en le revoyant, mes sentiments avaient naturellement évolué en un amour puissant et sincère.

Je compris alors que je ne pourrais jamais le quitter.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais à Barcelone mais avec lui à mes côtés, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Et puis, j'avais de l'argent.

Je pourrais tout faire.

J'annonçais au capitaine ma décision et il me sourit en me disant d'être heureux.

Je quittais alors la Victoria et me précipitais vers l'école où il enseignait.

Je ne savais pas ses sentiments et dans ma tête, je pensais à tous les obstacles qui nous attendaient.

Comme par exemple le fait que nous étions deux hommes ou encore notre différence d'âge.

Ou alors, le fait tout simplement qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments.

Mais je voulais tellement y croire…

J'arrivais à son école et j'attendis la fin des cours.

Les élèves sortirent et finalement, lui aussi.

Il avait l'air si triste.

Sans un mot, je m'approchais.

Je murmurais tendrement son prénom.

Il leva la tête, étonné.

En me voyant, il poussa un cri de surprise et murmura pourquoi d'une voix étranglée.

C'était le moment de vérité.

D'une voix trop tremblante pour moi, je lui dis alors que je l'aimais follement et que pour lui, j'avais tout abandonné.

Pour moi, il était un trésor, mon trésor et je ferais toujours tout pour le rendre heureux.

J'attendais le cœur battant la chamade sa réponse.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de moi et me prenant dans ses bras, au milieu de la rue rendue déserte à cause de la pluie, il me murmura qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et lorsque je quittais à regrets la douceur de ses lèvres, je remarquais que la pluie avait disparu, laissant la place au soleil qui brillait de milles feux.

J'eus alors un rire amusé.

Esteban était bien l'enfant du soleil.

Un sourire de lui et le soleil paraissait.

Je m'écartais doucement de lui en entendant des gens sortir à nouveau dans la rue du fait du retour du soleil.

Pas besoin d'attirer l'attention.

Je le regardais avec tendresse et sans un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez lui pour je l'espère, la première des nombreuses nuits que nous passerons ensemble.

J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et sincèrement, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est à côtés de moi et que jamais, je ne le laisserais partir.

Je l'aime trop pour ça.

J'ai trouvé mon trésor et il n'a pas de prix.


End file.
